


Under the dust·星尘之下

by Muhuajiang



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muhuajiang/pseuds/Muhuajiang





	Under the dust·星尘之下

上部

The battle cries filled all with dread，  
战斗的呼喊能把人吓破胆，  
But couldn't wake her sleepyhead，  
但这声音依旧无法唤醒她。 

—— 《sleepyhead》

“starift！！”  
starift一个激灵，听觉与视觉终于回归，她赶忙甩甩脑袋摆脱刚刚CPU中闪现出那一大段关于刚刚落在医疗站不远处的一颗炮弹的恐惧，这时她才终于发现止血钳因为手的颤抖而发出细碎清晰的卡啦声。  
在战场上发呆对医生来说是致命的，她赶忙递给Ratchet止血钳，不忘感激地抬头看了眼导师Ratchet，然而她的导师始终低着头专注于用止血钳给面前主能量泵破裂而不断涌出能量液的的tf止住能量液，蓝色的光学镜内一片清冷。  
好在Ratchet导师的光学镜还是让starift内芯逐渐归于平静，她深吸一口气，继续给Ratchet开始打起下手，不再细想等会Ratchet会怎么责备她。  
这是她第一次上战场，虽然医疗点设置在交战区之后的地方，但战火的硝烟，遍地的能量液还有刚刚那颗炮弹都在提醒着每个tf，这个医疗点不过与交战区只有两个塞星单位的距离。每一位送到Ratchet和她面前的战士无一不是遍体鳞伤，断肢残腿，很多都没能撑过手术就失血过多而死。可是starift并不知道，还有无数的病人没那么幸运能撑到医疗点就被敌人的炮火再次撕碎。  
每一个伤患都是棘手的，医疗点缺人手，starift和Ratchet几乎是累的双手都无法抬起，虽然starift做的是助手工作，但精神一直保持着高度紧张，芯累大于身体上的疲劳。一场战斗结束，下一场战斗却不知何时再起。因此他们必须以最快的速度恢复到最佳状态。  
“等一下你去伤员那去吧，有些是要换药了。”Ratchet捏了捏鼻梁钢，纵使是塞星首席医疗官，面对无数的伤患要照顾，疲劳感是挡不住的：“等一下你就不用过来了。”  
“嗯？”starift第一反应是自己是不是之前表现的不好被导师嫌弃了，但回想一下导师除了之前责怪了一下她走神的事，其他的时候都挺好的，有几次她帮Ratchet给伤员处理伤口的手法还让他眼前难得流露出赞许的神色呢。starift想不出个所以然，只能小心翼翼地反问：“是不是我哪里做的不好呀？”  
Ratchet也是一愣，旋即明白starift误解了他的意思，一丝淡淡的笑意浮现在他因为疲劳而有些苍白的面甲上：“没有，对于第一次上战场的医生来说，你已经做的很好了。我的意思是等会你好好休息一下，后面我们很快就要轮班工作了。”  
starift嘴唇微张，很快明白了Ratchet的言外之意，微微点了下头后，木讷地转身去给伤兵们分发药物。  
starift不愿意去看那些伤兵们。  
那些伤兵机体年龄跨度非常大，年纪大的有可以做她监护人的监护人的，年纪小的可能磨合期都没过，身为医生starift是绝对不愿意自己的病人再次踏上战场那个熔炼炉的，但那些病人一点都不爱惜普神赐予他们的机体，每次他们问的最多的一句话就是“医生我还能战斗吗？”“医生我的手（脚）还有多久才能好？”  
starift曾见过一个还没有过磨合期的小seeker，橙色的光学镜还闪烁着童稚的光芒，用沙哑而稚嫩的话语问她：“我还可以走路，我还可以打仗，大姐姐，你能让我快点好起来吗？”  
那个孩子双手已经截肢，下半身被炮弹所撕碎，截肢后只留下空荡荡的躯干和大腿部分的残肢。听完那孩子的话，starift几乎是逃也似的离开了伤兵营。那孩子最终没能逃过术后感染，他和众多战士熄灭的火种仓被就地掩埋，躯体则被归于熔炼炉中焚毁，没有墓碑，连名字也没有。  
这已经是最仁慈的做法了。换成是霸天虎，他们会将他们的躯体连同火种一起丢进熔炼炉化为最原生态的金属，最后重新锻造，通过冷铸制造更多的战士。  
不论是汽车人还是霸天虎，在starift所了解的塞星任何一种宗教观念来看，这些做法都是亵渎尸体的做法。  
每当午夜梦回，starift总能梦见那孩子不含一点杂质的光学镜，就像她看到主恒星在音速峡谷地平线落下时的余晖那样深的刻印在她的芯中，也像是天朝尖塔内繁复细密的宗教壁画带给她的震撼，可那样的眼神在塞星大地上发生的永无止境的战争中，更像是万千星空中一颗绝不起眼的微星，苍白又无力。  
万千星辰，数万星河，没有谁会记得那样微小的星。  
但是starift记得，而且列了一个长长的名单，凡是她知道名字的全都在上面，不知道名字的她就用代号表示。  
从此之后starift都执意为所有死去的战士们念悼词，虽然她并非是普神虔诚的信徒，但从她所写的悼词来看以及对塞星神学的研究，她在塞星国立医科大学的文学论文只拿到C+实在不科学。  
Ratchet一直注视着starift离去的背影，深深地摇了摇头。一种莫名的负罪感从火种深处悄然蔓延。  
战斗绝不会给这些几恒星循环未曾好好充电的疲惫医生们任何喘息的机会。硝烟很快再次弥漫，大地悲泣似的颤动哀鸣，不同的能量液在大地上再次流淌，干涸，又再次流淌，不分彼此。在像是预料到汽车人战士们已经非常疲惫，霸天虎们的进攻比前几次更加猛烈，激光束与子弹如雨般降落在汽车人阵地之上，汽车人战士们被压在战壕中动弹不得，只有被打的份，一时间前线濒临崩溃。若是前线崩溃，那么大部队将彻底位于敌人的光学镜之中。  
就在前线即将被突破时，汽车人领地上空掠过一架白色的小型超音速战机，两侧机翼上喷涂着崭新的钴蓝色汽车人标志，唯一不同于陆军的是标志两侧还有类似于机翼的喷涂，左下角还有一个0831的编号。  
不知道是谁第一个发出了欢呼，所有的战士们都向那个带着机翼喷涂的汽车人标志的战斗机发出发自火种深处震耳欲聋的欢呼声。那个标志不是其他，而是汽车人空军标志。谁都知道汽车人多由民品组成，军品中尤其是seeker是少之又少，铁堡保卫战时，汽车人的空军精英们更是绕过大气变换莫测的锈海上空直捣霸天虎首都卡隆，为铁堡保卫战的成功取得了不可磨灭的贡献。虽然自此之后战斗中很少再出现汽车人空军的身影，但他们的存在已经被证实，他们就是汽车人们的王牌，同样是与matrix比肩的无形胜利旗帜。他们都知道培养一个seeker是有多难，能见到一位汽车人的seeker，甚至与一位seeker共同战斗，足够他们在未来有限的生命中吹嘘与回忆了。  
编号为0831的seeker在半空中抖动了下机翼，算是回应了陆上的战士们。  
在短暂充电的starift也看见了那架超音速战机，那是她不曾见过机型，机身侧线有一条鲜亮的蓝色能量线，就算是在主恒星面前仍然熠熠生辉，让人忍不住细想那机身的拥有者是怎样的一个美人。starift忽然就把Ratchet的嘱咐抛在了脑后，不管自己能量尚未充满，抄起身旁的扳手盒就往前线冲。  
虽然前线的战斗并未因为那架白色战机的到来而缓和多少，但汽车人们这边士气高涨，有的tf失去了武器便高喊着“一骑当千”，用最原始的方式与对手肉搏，一时间断肢漫天飞舞，starift就在这些断肢中给那些伤员止血包扎，以保证他们足够撑过Ratchet他们的到来。她也会时不时抬头注意天空中那架白色的战机，细数着他击落的敌方战机。  
两个tf就在战场上无言地展开了较量。  
就连她自己都没有注意到，不管周围炮弹是如何降落爆炸，掀起的碎片是如何打在她的身上，她的手都不再抖动的厉害。

“渣，”霸天虎三大空指之一的starscream愤愤地望着天空中那架白色战机，几乎是要把对方的机翼灼穿，“怎么又是白色的飞机？”  
“你们继续进攻，我去解决那个炉渣的。”不给Thundercracker和Skywarp任何反驳的机会，starscream已经凌厉地完成了变形，上前追击那架白色战机。  
“去他流水线的starscream，每次看到白色战机都要这样！烂摊子都给我们！”Skywarp嘴角抽搐着，说完又回头冲着Thundercracker诡异一笑：“你说这次，那个大白飞机会出现吗？”  
Thundercracker意味深长地看了眼starscream红白相见的机体，还有那两侧嚣张扬起的机翼：“托那家伙的福，至少这样我们的空指总算是能认真对待战斗了。”  
Skywarp冷笑了一声：“谁说不是呢？我赌我接下来三分之一的能量配给，这次那个大白飞机不会来。”  
就在Skywarp打着自己的小九九时，starscream已经追上了那架白色战机，白色战机也第一时间做出反应，两架战机一前一后在天空中盘旋俯冲胶着着。有好几次starscream都以为能打中那战机的机翼了，结果对方仿佛很轻巧一样就躲开了攻击。就连身经百战的starscream也不得不承认这样的seeker机动性能非常好，而且这样的机型他从未见过，应该是战前才刚刚开始生产的新机型，难不成汽车人已经懂得如何生产seeker了？  
就在starscream这样想着，前方的白色战机突然变形，直直的向地面坠落。starscream芯中一惊，即是高兴又是失望。他高兴的是看来这个白色战机的持久性与抗重力承受能力还远远不够，不过是徒有其表罢了，汽车人并未懂得生产seeker的核心部件；而失望则是因为之前他对于这个从未见过的战机还是有几分好奇的，现在就直接坠毁了岂不是太过于扫兴了。  
starscream因为惯性依然往前冲了一段飞行距离，就在他准备调转机身返回时，令他，以及所有tf吃惊的事情发生了：那架本要坠毁的战机在离地面仅有十臂长的距离时突然完成了由人型变回机型的过程，尾部涡轮喷射最大功率即时启动，不过两息的时间间隔便再次回到与starscream相同水平高度，与此同时所有武器枪口统一对准starscream。  
一时间追击者变成了被追击者，变化来的太快以至于所有tf都愣住了。  
starscream感觉自己的面甲几乎是丢到了外星系，居然被一架还处在磨合期的seeker追着打，他这个空指的脸还要不要了？当然starscream也并非不占优势，出了他一流的机体外，氖射线就是他最大的资本。之前因为轻敌，starscream根本就不屑于对白色战机用氖射线，某种程度上来看，starscream刚刚确实丢脸丢到外星系了。  
白色战机渐渐在starscream发射的密集氖射线中躲闪不及，白色战机被击中后，整个机体就像忘记了飞行忘记了变形，就连机身身侧的能量线也熄灭了，整个机体如同死去一般直直的向地面坠落。这时一个小巧的空中支援机正好接住坠落的白色战机，飞快的带着白色战机脱离战场。  
渣的，这场战斗中混进了几个汽车人seeker？！霸天虎空指芯中暴怒。不过这个暴怒也只持续了很短暂的时间。那架空中支援机不知道出了什么毛病，机身抖动的厉害，飞行高度也在不断的下降。身处上空的霸天虎发出一声冷笑，机翼旁的集束导弹已经向着那架支援机瞄准。  
陆地上的士兵们紧张的注视着那架空中支援机，却不知身旁什么时候少了刚刚一直在旁边为他们包扎的战地医生。

在接住白色战机的那一瞬间，starift就为白色战机启动了解除氖射线的程序，程序程序生效需要一段时间，starift只希望自己在接受军队训练时打盹记下来的程序没有输错。她知道自己忘性大，经常犯迷糊，只希望在这一刻普神保佑她没有记错程序写法。  
充能不足，燃油不足，还背着一个比她大而且沉重的战斗机躲避后方可以算是速度最快的seeker的追击可不是一件闹着玩的事。starift只觉得自己飞的越来越低，速度也慢了下来，最糟糕的是背后传来了集束导弹的呼呼风声。starift咬咬牙，继续燃烧自己体内仅存的能量。  
体内能量还没耗尽，体内各项仪器水平就开始抗议了。眼前各种警告红框窗口弹出，几乎挡住了starift的视线。  
我知道我知道这样我可能会在半空中就直接当机，但我非做不可，我不可能看着空军最优秀的一员就这样掉在地上摔死吧。starift腹诽道，如果她现在还保持着人形，那么其他tf一定会看到starift脸上浮现出的一个比哭还难看的微笑。  
就像是普神听见了starift的祈愿，白色战机颤抖了一下，蓝色的能量线条逐渐明亮。感谢普神！下次训练我一定好好听课认真做笔记绝不偷懒了！starift在内芯高兴地欢呼，她已经无法维持变形形态，直接变回了人形，而此时集束导弹也同样如约而至。  
白色战机再次出乎了包括starift在内的所有在场tf的想象，白色战机再次迅速变形，然而只有starift听见了他体内还有部件未完全恢复正常水平而发出的艰难涩声。白色战机一把将starift揽过抱在怀中，体型的差异让starift的面甲直接撞在了对方的胸甲上，直接让starift痛到差点没骂流水线。  
“活下去。”  
这是starift在彻底耗尽能量当机前听见的最后一句话。


End file.
